Christmas time
by Bip-Bip Girl
Summary: Bella habite Forks, Edward l'Ecosse et pourtant, quelque chose va les faire se rencontrer. Juste une petite histoire pour vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux Noël


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je m'étais promis de vous offrir une petite histoire pour Noël et la voilà. L'inspiration a été très difficile à trouver, mais étant donné que j'ai passé ma semaine devant les téléfilms de Noël, j'en ai trouvé un qui m'a donné l'envie de reprendre l'histoire. Le voici donc. Pour une fois, je dois vous avouer que je suis fière de la quantité: quinze pages words, je me suis lâchée, à vous de me dire si la qualité est au rendez-vous^^._

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite un joyeux noel et une bonne et heureuse année 2012, en vous souhaitant joie, santé, amour et prospérité (le blabla habituel quoi) et une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>- Tu es virée !<p>

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est une véritable libération de ne plus avoir à travailler ici. Tu n'es qu'un paumé, ta boutique est paumé, bon débarras.

- Bien, ne compte pas sur moi pour une lettre de recommandation.

- Qui voudrait d'une lettre de recommandation venant d'un magasin de sport ?

J'avais dit cela en claquant la porte.

Non mais pour qui se prenait Mike Newton ? Sous prétexte qu'il était mon patron, il pensait que j'allais accepter ses avances ? Même pas en rêves, je préférais encore déménager et trouver un autre emploi que de continuer à travailler pour lui.

Je rentrais dans ma petite maison, exténuée et me jetais sur mon canapé.

- Newton t'a encore embêté ? Me demanda Maddie.

- Oui ma chérie, mais c'est terminé maintenant.

- Terminé dans quel sens ? Me questionna Cameron.

- Dans le sens où je me suis fait viré !

- De toute façon, tu es une spécialiste en antiquités, pas en matériel de camping !

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours une famille à nourrir. J'espère que vous êtes prêts à déménager parce qu'on ne risque pas de pouvoir continuer à vivre ici.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda Maddie.

- Parce que je me suis fait griller avec Newton et que ton frère est qualifié de délinquant ici.

- J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Me dit-il tout penaud.

- Je sais, je l'ai compris, le chef et Mme Cope aussi, mais tu sais comment sont les gens ici.

- Je sais... tu veux un soda ?

- Oui, je veux bien mon ange.

Voilà où j'en étais en ce 19 décembre : sans emploi, sans réputation, sans compagnon mais avec deux enfants à charge. J'aurai très bien pu écrire un livre : vis ma vie de rêve par Isabella Swan.

Mais revenons au début.

Je suis née ici, à Forks il y a 21 ans et j'ai été élevée avec ma soeur, Rosalie par mon père Charlie Swan. Malheureusement, Charlie nous a quitté alors que je n'avais que 15 ans, c'est donc ma soeur de dix ans mon aîné qui m'a pris sous son aile. J'ai vécu jusqu'à ce que je parte à l'université chez elle et son époux, Emmett Cullen. Elle avait rencontré Emmett lors d'un voyage en Europe et ils étaient tombés directement amoureux, c'était il y a quatorze ans et très vite, Cam avait vu le jour. Le plus beau bébé qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, j'en étais tout de suite tombée amoureuse.

Ensuite, j'étais partie à Seattle pour faire mes études en histoire de l'art, rêvant un jour de devenir antiquaire. C'était il y a quatre ans et j'avais été à deux doigts d'obtenir mon diplôme. Malheureusement, le sort avait décidé de m'offrir un tout autre destin : ma soeur et beau-frère s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture il y a de cela huit mois et je m'étais donc retrouvée tutrice de deux enfants.

Je n'avais jamais élevé des enfants, j'en étais encore une moi-même.

Et pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix, ces deux enfants n'avaient pas de parents, j'étais la dernière famille qu'il leur restait.

J'étais donc en charge à présent de Cameron Cullen, 14 ans qui vivait très mal la mort de ses parents et qui semblait en vouloir au monde entier, moi y compris. Dans les premiers temps, ceux où je tentais d'imposer mon autorité, je m'étais souvent sentie démunie face à lui. Il me disait souvent que je n'étais pas sa mère, que je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire des remarques, qu'il était assez grand pour mener sa barque tout seul. Au tout début, c'était autant de coup de couteaux qu'il m'envoyait en plein cœur, mais à présent, j'avais compris que ce n'était qu'une rébellion, et il avait compris qu'il était coincé avec moi. Nos relations s'étaient donc un peu apaisées, enfin, sauf à certains moments.

J'avais aussi ma petite princesse. Maddie Cullen, six ans. Je n'avais pas vraiment de problèmes avec elle hormis le fait que ses parents lui manquaient. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement assimilé le fait qu'ils ne reviendraient plus, qu'ils étaient partis pour toujours. Mais j'étais toujours là pour la réconforter et la serrer dans mes bras. L'autre unique petit problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle avait une légère addiction aux fraises tagada que je tentais tant bien que mal de contenir, mais avec beaucoup de problèmes.

Afin de m'occuper de ces deux merveilles, j'avais du prendre un travail dans la seule boutique hors alimentation de Forks et je m'étais donc retrouvée à travailler chez Mike Newton qui lui même avait repris le commerce familial lorsque ses parents avaient décidé d'aller dépenser tout leur argent en Europe. Malheureusement pour moi, leur fils me trouvait à son goût et je devais donc faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le repousser et à mon avis, j'avais fait un peu fort aujourd'hui : un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes ne lui avait sans doute pas plut pour qu'il me mette à la porte. Mais à présent, j'étais libérée de cet idiot et de ce job que je n'aimais pas.

Des coups frappés à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées, je me levais donc avec un manque de courage flagrant pour aller accueillir la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, Maddie me suivant de près, un paquet de bonbons à la main et Cameron étant toujours dans la cuisine à trafiquer je ne sais quoi.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Je suis bien dans la demeure d'Isabella Swan ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Répondis-je suspicieuse.

- Je me présente, Carlisle Masen, je suis l'intendant de Monsieur Cullen.

- Monsieur Cullen ? Demanda Maddie.

- Oui mademoiselle, ton grand-père.

- Notre grand-père est mort. Dit Cameron en entrant dans le salon.

- Entrez. Dis-je en me décalant pour le laisser entrer.

- Tu le laisses entrer ?

- Cam, il est là de la part de ton grand-père, nous pouvons le laisser entrer une minute.

- Merci mademoiselle Swan.

- Que souhaitez-vous ? Le questionnais-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé en face de lui alors que Maddie venait s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

- Monsieur le duc...

- le duc ? Demanda Cam.

- Oui, votre grand-père est le duc, en Écosse. Enfin, il souhaite que vous passiez les fêtes de fin d'année avec lui, il vous offre donc le voyage et ce chèque pour tous les frais que pourraient engendrer ce voyage.

- Notre grand-père se souvient donc que nous existons ? C'est nouveau !

- Cam...

- quoi Cam ? Pendant toutes ces années, nous ne l'avons jamais vu, quand papy est mort, nous n'avions plus du tout de famille et il n'est pas revenu, il n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement des parents ! Je n'ai pas de grand-père !

- Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance !

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

Il avait dit cela en montant dans sa chambre. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait et moi-même, je n'avais pas forcément envie d'y aller, mais c'était la dernière famille des enfants avec moi, je n'avais pas le droit de les séparer de ces personnes.

Voilà donc comment le lendemain, nous nous retrouvions dans un avions qui nous menait jusqu'en Écosse. Pour moi qui n'était jamais sortie de mon État, j'étais à présent au dessus de l'Océan en direction d'un autre continent. Finalement, j'étais plutôt heureuse de ma décision de partir. Même Cameron avait fini par se faire à cette idée.

- oh regarde-là ! Me dit Maddie en sautant sur son fauteuil.

- Oui, c'est très beau.

- Nous sommes à proximité d'Inverness. Nous dit Carlisle en souriant.

- Où est la maison de grand-père ?

- Je pense qu'elle est bientôt là.

Maddie se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil et cinq minutes plus tard, un magnifique château se profilait devant nous. J'eus un moment d'hésitation quant à savoir si c'était bel et bien notre destination, mais une hésitation qui s'envola lorsque Carlisle tourna en direction de ce dernier. J'étais totalement ébahie et béate d'admiration.

En sortant de la voiture, Carlisle nous présenta le personnel qui était à notre disposition.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je vous présente Esmé, notre gouvernante qui se chargera de vous durant votre séjour.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle Swan.

- Appelez-moi Bella.

- Je crains que cela soit impossible. M'avait-elle répondu un peu gênée.

- Bien, miss Maddie, voici Alice, elle s'occupera de vous.

- Elle ressemble à une fée. Me chuchota ma nièce provoquant le sourire de tout le monde.

- Quant à vous monsieur Cullen, vous serez avec Jasper.

- Vous êtes certain que je ne peux pas échanger avec Maddie ?

- Même pas en rêve. Lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Bien, nous allons vous conduire à vos chambres respectives.

- Est-ce que la mienne est près de celle de tatie Bee ?

- Bien évidemment mademoiselle, il aurait impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

- Super. Répondit-elle en sautillant partout alors que nous entrions dans le grand hall de la demeure.

- Je vais aller prévenir monsieur le duc que vous êtes arrivés à destination.

- Merci. Dis-je en glissant légèrement sur le sol du hall.

Très vite, mais par un chemin que je serai sans doute incapable de ré-emprunter, nous étions arrivés dans le couloir qui desservait nos chambres. Chacun accompagné de nos domestiques respectifs, nous prenions possessions de nos quartiers. En ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, j'eus la surprise de découvrir une pièce qui faisait la taille de mon salon et ma cuisine réunies. Il y avait un coin salle de bain, un coin salon avec un bureau, un dressing et un lit, le tout dans le style qui était celui de la maison, c'est à dire empire. Je sentais que je me sentirai tout à fait à ma place ici, bien plus que dans la petite chambre de l'ancienne maison de mon père à Forks. Ici, j'aurai tout l'espace disponible pour vivre, même si ce n'était que pour deux semaines.

- Le dîner sera servi à 19h précise mademoiselle, dans la salle à manger du château.

- Oui... où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Vous prenez le second couloir sur la droite en descendant les escaliers et ensuite, c'est la troisième porte que vous verrez. À présent, je vais ranger vos affaires.

- Je vais le faire. Dis-je en tentant d'être le plus aimable possible.

- C'est mon travail !

- Je vous assure Esmé, je préfère m'en charger moi-même, ce sont des affaires personnelles.

- Bien ! Ne soyez pas en retard pour le dîner.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais achevé de déballer ma valise et je me trouvais à la fenêtre de ma chambre, observant la neige qui tombait en abondance lorsqu'une voiture se stationna devant la demeure avec à son bord celui que je reconnu comme étant le frère d'Emmett. Ce dernier m'avait autrefois montré quelques unes des photos qu'il avait emporté avec lui, mais je fus surprise de voir à quel point les photographies n'avaient pas rendu justice à la beauté de son frère. Même de loin, Edward Cullen semblait magnifique, des cheveux cuivrés, un visage carré et un physique qui ferait pâlir d'envie Apollon lui-même. Après plusieurs minutes à observer le paysage qui était à présent désert de toute âme humaine, je décidais de rejoindre les enfants. Malheureusement pour moi, ma légendaire maladresse fit encore des siennes et à peine avais-je posé un pied hors de la chambre que je tombais sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, car j'étais toujours debout et deux bras m'avaient aidé à retrouver mon équilibre.

- pardonnez-moi, je suis désolée.

- Non, c'est moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Vous devez être Isabella ?

- Bella en fait, et vous êtes Edward n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ?

- Emmett me montrait souvent des photos de vous et de votre famille.

- Réellement ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, il avait une profonde affection pour vous.

- Une affection partagée.

- Il aurait été difficile d'en faire autrement avec lui comme frère.

- En effet. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais il faut que j'aille me changer si je ne veux pas être en retard au dîner.

- Oh, bien entendu, pardonnez-moi de vous retenir.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontrer, à très vite.

Il m'avait dit cela en me faisant un clin d'œil qui déclencha en moi des émotions dont je ne connaissais pas la provenance. Comme statufiée par la rencontre avec ce demi-dieu que je venais de vivre, je ne pus que rester fixée sur la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter pour se rendre dans ce qui était, je suppose sa chambre.

Je sortis de ma contemplation lorsque Maddie vint me chercher pour me faire visiter sa chambre qui était elle aussi tout à fait charmante. Puis nous prîmes la route de cette de Cam.

- Jasper ? Que faites-vous ? Demandais-je en le voyant installer une télévision dans la chambre.

- Monsieur Cameron souhaitait avoir une télévision.

- Monsieur Cameron est privé de télévision. Débranchez la prise s'il vous plait.

- Bien.

- Mais je pensais que comme nous étions venus ici, je ne serai plus puni.

- Que ce soit ici ou à Forks, il me semble que le vol est toujours un délit, tu es donc toujours puni.

- Mais j'ai accepté de venir ici ! Me dit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, et de toute façon,il est hors de question que je change d'avis, tu es consigné de télévision jusqu'à noël. À présent, votre grand-père nous attends, allons à sa rencontre.

- Nous sommes vraiment obligés d'y aller ?

- Oui. Répondis-je d'une voix que je souhaitais être catégorique.

Il nous fallu évidemment quelques minutes pour atteindre le bureau du duc.

- bonjour. Dis-je en entrant doucement.

- Oh, vous êtes arrivés.

- Oui. Monsieur le duc permettez-moi de vous présenter vos petits enfants, Cameron et Maddie.

- Je les connais !

- Tu parles, uniquement sur les photos !

- Cameron... dis-je fatiguée.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? Demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de mes récriminations.

- Je souhaitais que nous passions un Noël ensemble. En famille.

- Moi j'aime bien les Noëls en famille. Me dit Maddie en souriant.

- Nous ne sommes pas une famille. Une famille c'est lorsque des personnes se connaissent et s'aiment.

- Et bien, nous pouvons apprendre à nous connaître.

- C'est ça, et après Noël, tu nous oubliera ?

- Cam ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Bien. Il avait dit cela en sortant de la pièce, de peu suivi par Maddie.

- Je suis navrée.

- Ce n'est rien, ne soyez pas en retard pour le repas.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix que je qualifierai froide, mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, je ne connaissais rien de la vie du duc, mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas du être facile, après tout, il avait perdu son fils, mais aussi son épouse. Edward Sr n'était pas quelqu'un de très gai, mais je comptais mettre un peu de bonheur dans cette maison pour Noël.

Heureuse de mes bonnes résolutions, je pris la route pour retrouver Cam et Maddie afin de ne pas être en retard au dîner.

C'était sans compter sur mon sens de l'orientation et sur l'immensité de la maison. Je pense qu'il nous fallu bien dix minutes pour trouver notre chemin, si bien que lorsque nous pénétrions dans la salle à manger, Edward et son duc de père étaient déjà attablés et ils semblaient nous attendre.

- Je suis navrée, nous nous sommes perdus en route. Dis-je en voyant Edward se lever.

- Ce n'est rien. Me dit-il en nous emmenant à table.

- Tachez juste d'être à l'heure demain matin.

- Bien monsieur le duc. Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Ne l'appelez pas Monsieur le Duc. Me dit Edward en souriant.

- Je...

- Edward sera suffisant.

- Mais on va se tromper ! Me dit Maddie en souriant.

- Je suis certain que non.

Durant tout le repas, le duc se montra horriblement froid, et pas uniquement avec moi, avec les enfants aussi. Je tentais de faire tout mon possible pour rendre convivial ce repas, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal.

Deux heures plus tard, je montais coucher les enfants. Je trouvais Cameron assis sur un fauteuil de sa chambre.

- Tout va bien ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant face à lui.

- Oh, à merveille ! Ce fut le meilleur repas de toute ma vie et en plus je n'ai même pas le droit de regarder la télévision.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais en venant ici.

- Je ne m'attendais à rien, je ne voulais pas venir.

- Je sais, tu me l'as assez fait comprendre, mais Noël est une fête de famille, et tu es en famille.

- Mais arrête avec tes belles phrases ! Tu n'es pas en famille toi ici !

- Je le sais, mais je m'efforce de faire de mon mieux !

- Je sortis en ne lui laissant pas le temps de me répondre.

Ce qu'il me disait me faisait mal, mais je devais m'efforcer de faire comme si ce qu'il me disait ne me touchait pas, même si c'était plus que compliqué. Prenant sur moi, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Maddie qui se mettait au lit.

- Tu t'es brossé les dents ?

- Oui tatie.

- Bien !

- Dis Tatie, tu crois que le père Noël va nous apporter des cadeaux ?

- Bien évidemment ! Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ?

- Et bien, parce que Cam m'a dit que le père Noël n'existait pas. Et en plus, il n'y a même pas de sapin !

- Oh ma princesse, Cam dit beaucoup de bêtises en ce moment, tu ne dois pas le croire !

- Oui, mais pour le sapin, il ne peut pas nous trouver sans sapin !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, nous aurons un sapin.

- D'accord !

- Aller, il est l'heure de faire dodo princesse.

- A demain !

Je lui lançais un dernier sourire avant de partir à la recherche d'un sapin de Noël.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais déambulé partout dans la maison, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait aucun sapin dans cette maison. Je me dirigeais alors vers le salon pour y trouver Edward Sr, ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec son fils et je décidais de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Tu aurais pu être un peu plus avenant !

- J'ai fait de mon mieux.

- Je croyais que tu voulais un Noël en famille, et joyeux !

- Moi aussi je le croyais, mais plus maintenant !

- Alors tu vas redevenir cet Edward taciturne et renfrogné ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué à quel point ils ressemblent à leur père.

- Je l'ai remarqué, mais c'était à prévoir !

- La douleur est encore trop présente pour penser fêter Noël !

- Mais ils sont notre famille ! Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il te reste un fils, peut-être pas celui que tu préfères, mais il t'en reste un tout de même.

Je me sentais mal d'avoir entendu cela, et je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantage. Cette histoire ne me concernait pas, je pris alors la décision de manifester ma présence en frappant sur le chambranle de la porte.

- excusez-moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Edward Sr

- J'ai fait le tour de la maison, et je n'ai pas trouvé de sapin de Noël.

- Bien évidemment, puisqu'il n'y en a pas.

- Vous n'avez pas de sapin ? Mais... c'est bientôt Noël ! Il nous faut un sapin !

- Je déteste les sapins ! Ils laissent des épines partout et où le déposerions nous ?

- Et bien, ici, dans le salon.

- Cela abîmerait les meubles anciens !

- Ces meubles ont vécu deux cents ans, je suis certaine qu'un sapin de Noël ne serait pas nocifs pour eux.

- Je ne veux pas de sapin dans cette maison !

- Papa, tu pourrais faire un effort, pour les enfants !

- Non !

- Monsieur, nous sommes ici pour fêter Noël, avec deux enfants qui ont vécu des choses difficiles cette année, vivre de vraies fêtes de fin d'année serait très bien pour eux.

Encore une fois, je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de répondre et je me faufilais hors du salon pour aller me coucher.

* * *

><p>Un son violent de trompette me sorti de mes rêves ce matin.<p>

Je me levais à contre cœur, les cheveux ébouriffés pour aller à la fenêtre.

Encore une fois, le spectacle que j'y observais me cloua sur place. Des chevaux, une dizaine de chevaux, sans doute pour une partie de chasse. Je n'étais pas une fan de la chasse, par contre, j'adorais les chevaux, enfin, les observer parce que monter sur eux, ça aurait été assez compliqué pour moi.

Soudain, un autre cheval arriva, Edward dessus. Mon cœur tressauta à cette vision. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler la veille, mais à chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien, je ressentais de nouvelles choses, des nouvelles sensations que je n'avais jamais senties auparavant. Il est vrai qu'Edward était sans doute le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, mais ça allait au-delà de cela, comme s'il m'avait envoûté. Je tentais cependant de prendre sur moi. Il était l'oncle des enfants, mais surtout, les fêtes de fin d'année, nous partirions pour reprendre notre vie là où nous l'avions laissée.

Alors que le château venait d'être vidé de tous ses habitants hormis le duc, je prenais avec les enfants la direction de la ville afin d'y trouver un sapin, mais aussi des cadeaux pour le duc et son fils. Je n'avais pas énormément d'argent, mais je tenais à les remercier de nous accueillir ici.

- Tatie, les sapins sont là regarde !

- Et bien allons-y ! Dis-je en la prenant par la main.

- Je reste ici. Nous informa Cameron.

- Tu pourrais venir.

- J'ai dit : je reste ici.

- Bien, si tu préfères cela.

- Aller ! viens ! Me dit Maddie en me tirant par le bras et en m'emmena chez le vendeur de sapin qui était sur la place.

- On prend lequel ? Lui demandais-je en l'emmenant au travers des allées.

- Je sais pas, il y en a tout plein... oh regarde celui là ! Dit-elle en me faisant courir vers un sapin immense.

- Il sera génial dans le salon ! Répondis-je enjouée.

- Oh oui, ça fera super beau, et le père Noël pourra nous trouver !

Alors que nous étions entrain de nous extasier devant le sapin, j'entendis des cris et le petit « oh oh » de Maddie. Je me relevais donc à toute vitesse et me retrouvais face à une bagarre dont évidemment Cameron faisait parti.

Après avoir calmé Cameron et payé le sapin, nous étions de retour au château, dans la cuisine où tout le monde était autour de nous, pour me voir remonter les bretelles de mon neveu. Après un bon quart d'heure à le sermonner, je sortis de la cuisine non sans le prévenir qu'il aurait le droit deux semaines de punition en plus.

* * *

><p>- nous avons trouvé les boules mademoiselle.<p>

- Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Dis-je en passant par le salon.

- Tout se passe bien ? Demanda Edward qui était accompagné.

- Oui, magnifiquement bien ! Cameron s'est battu.

- Battu ? Vous souhaitez que j'aille lui parler ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

- Pourquoi irais-tu lui parler ? Lui demanda une jeune femme blonde à ses côtés.

- Et bien, parce que je suis son oncle. Répondit-il.

- Et bien, cette jeune femme peut parfaitement s'occuper de ses enfants.

- Ce sont les enfants d'Emmett. Dit simplement Edward.

- oh...

- laissez tomber, il est privé de télévision, j'espère que ça portera ses fruits !

- Bien.

- Comme Edward ne fait pas les présentations, je le fais moi-même, je suis Kate comtesse de Rochester et fiancée d'Edward.

- Pas encore fiancée. Je suis Alec, le frère de Tanya même si elle ne préférerai pas le dire.

- Enchantée. Dis-je dans un sourire aimable. Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai un sapin à faire.

- Un sapin ? Me demanda Edward avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, un sapin.

Toute fière de moi, je me dirigeais vers le salon où Carlisle tentait tant bien que mal de mettre en place le sapin de Noël. Tout seul, il n'y arriverait pas, je décidais donc de manifester ma présence.

- souhaitez-vous que je vous aide ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Bien. Alors, comment procédons-nous ?

- Tout d'abord, nous installons ce sapin, et je pense qu'une fois que cela sera fait, il nous restera une heure avant le repas pour mettre les décorations.

- Une heure seulement ?

- Et bien oui, vous êtes restée longtemps au village.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Demanda Esmé en entrant dans le salon.

- Un sapin ?

- Monsieur ne veut pas !

- Oh Esmé, allez, je suis certaine que vous serez heureuse de le voir lorsqu'il sera terminé.

- Isabella, je décline toute responsabilité quant à ce sapin.

- D'accord. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Dix minutes plus tard, et plus rapidement que prévu, j'étais toute seule en train de mettre les décorations de Noël et un toussotement me fit sortir de ma contemplation.

- Oh Edward ! Vous n'êtes plus avec Kate ?

- Elle est rentrée chez elle.

- D'accord. Vous souhaitez m'aider ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas réellement comment on met un sapin de Noël, comme vous le savez, papa n'aime pas du tout les sapins.

- Il n'y a pas réellement de règles. Juste, étant donné que vous êtes grand, mettez-les en hauteur !

- Bien. Dit-il en prenant une boule en en l'accrochant. Vous vous plaisez ici ?

- Oui, c'est une très belle demeure.

- En effet. Un peu moins triste à présent que vous êtes ici.

- Il est vrai que les enfants sont plein de vie.

- Je ne disais pas cela pour les enfants. Dit-il en me faisant rougir.

- Heu... merci.

- De rien. Me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Au fait, comment va Cameron ?

- Bien, il me fait la tête, mais ça va.

- Ça ne doit pas être évident pour vous. De prendre en charge des enfants alors que vous êtes encore si jeune.

- Je fais de mon mieux.

- Vous faites bien les choses. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai passer un peu de temps avec Cameron.

- C'est votre neveux, vous n'avez pas à me demander cela.

- Bien. Demain matin, je l'emmènerai donc faire un peu de tire à l'arc.

- Parfait. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Tatie Bee ! Tonton Ed ! Dit Maddie en entrant dans le salon.

- Maddie, enfin te voilà ! J'ai bien cru que nous allions devoir mettre le sapin sans toi.

- Hors de question ! Je parlais avec mademoiselle Alice, mais je suis là ! Cam est là aussi.

- Et bien, montre toi Cam. Dit Edward en souriant.

- Bella, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, et hier aussi. Dit-il en entrant dans le salon, tout penaud.

- Viens ici. Dis-je en ouvrant les bras.

- Merci de me pardonner.

- Tu n'es pas encore pardonné ! Mets le sapin avec nous et tu le seras.

- Il y a pire comme punition. Dit Edward en souriant.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le sapin prenait peu à peu forme.

Finalement, j'étais heureuse d'être venue ici, sinon, nous aurions mis le sapin qu'à trois, et à présent, nous étions tous les quatre, et les rires fusaient dans la pièce.

- oh ! dit Maddie en sortant une boule de Noël. Elle est si belle.

- Oui, c'est la préférée de ton grand-père, quand il mettait encore un sapin de Noël.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr !

- Elle est magnifique. Dis-je en la prenant des mains de Maddie pour l'observer.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? La voix d'Edward Sr résonna dans tout le salon.

- Et bien, nous mettons un sapin de Noël. Répondit simplement Edward.

- Et peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, après tout, Noël est une fête de famille. Dit Cameron en souriant.

- Je refuse de participer à cela ! Je vous avais interdit de mettre un sapin. Dit-il relativement en colère alors que Maddie reprenait la boule que je tenais dans la main.

- Tu pourras même mettre la plus belle de toutes les boules, tonton il a dit que c'était ta préférée ! Dit-elle en lui tendant la boule.

- Oui, c'est vrai... je me souviens de quand on mettait les décorations, ça me semble tellement loin maintenant.

- Et bien, il ne tient qu'à vous que cela redevienne du présent.

- Je pensais que cette boule était perdue depuis des années.

- Allez, viens grand-père, mettons ce sapin ensemble. Dit Cameron.

Il sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes mais devant la petite moue que lui fit Maddie, il ne pu que succomber à son charme. Il s'installa donc dans le fauteuil qui était juste à côté du sapin et mis les boules que lui tendait ma nièce.

Nous y étions enfin ! Les enfants pouvaient enfin vivre un réel Noël en famille, ou tout au moins, avec la famille qui leur restait. Je ne ferai sans doute jamais parti de cette famille, mais les Cullen en cet instant ne semblaient pas faire de différences entre les enfants et moi-même ce qui me réchauffa le cœur.

Je ne devais pas être la seule à avoir le cœur réchauffé puisque le duc décida de restaurer le bal qu'il organisait auparavant chaque année pour le réveillon de Noël qui était déjà après demain soir.

C'est donc plein de cette bonne humeur que nous prîmes la direction de nos chambres respectives pour aller nous coucher. Pour une fois, je n'eus aucune difficulté à m'endormir, j'étais pleinement heureuse et à ma place parmi ces gens même si les choses n'étaient pas faîtes pour durer, c'était déjà une bonne chose qu'elles aient lieues pour Noël.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut pas par un corps de chasse que je fus réveillée ce matin mais par des éclats de rire dans la cour du château. C'était un son bien plus doux et bien plus agréable aux oreilles. Je m'habillais à toute vitesse et couru dans la cours pour voir ce qu'il s'y passé. Je fus heureuse d'y voir Edward et Cameron entrain de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc.<p>

Je fis mon maximum pour me faire toute petite et pour observer comment se comportait mon neveu avec son oncle. Au tout début, n'y arrivant pas, Cameron jeta l'arc à terre, mais repris fermement par son oncle, il dut prendre sur lui et se concentra, tout en parlant avec Edward. Ce dernier avait eu raison, Cameron avait besoin d'une présence masculine, chose que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir.

Décidant que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux, je décidais d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuné avec Esmé qui était déjà entrain de travailler, avec Carlisle juste à côté d'elle. Je tentais donc de ne pas me faire trop remarquer pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Vers 11h, les enfants furent convoqués dans le bureau de leur grand-père, j'avais donc un peu de temps pour me balader dans le château et comme à chaque fois, ma maladresse se fit ressentir. Une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvais projetée contre Edward au détour d'un couloir.

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression que cela devient une habitude. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, nous sommes visiblement faits pour nous rentrer dedans ! Vous avez vu les enfants ?

- Oui, venez, ça vaut le détour. Me dit-il en me prenant la main ce qui déclencha une salve de frissons dans tout mon corps.

- Et il avait raison, ça valait vraiment le détour !

Le duc avait décidé, que comme nous étions à présent une vraie famille, les enfants devaient apprendre un art, n'importe lequel. Cameron avait décidé de prendre des cours de guitare électrique, et il n'était pas doué, mais alors pas du tout à tel point que les murs du château étaient en train de trembler. Et dans une pièce adjacente, une douce musique et une femme austère donnaient des cours de danse classique. Elle était tout simplement à croquer dans son petit tutu rose, j'avais envie de la couvrir de baisers, mais Edward me stoppa en plein mouvement pour me conduire dans la salle de bal.

- mon père m'a aussi demandé de vous donner des cours de danse.

- De la danse ? Sérieusement Edward ? Moi en train de danser ?

- Et bien, je ne vois pas en quoi cela sera gênant !

- Je ne tiens pas sur mes pieds ! Je vais tomber.

- Je suis là pour vous retenir. Et puis, il vous faut savoir danser une valse pour demain soir.

- Une valse, encore mieux.

- Bella... ne perdons pas de temps.

- Il avait dit cela en me tendant une main afin que je m'en saisisse.

Je n'avais jamais appris à danser une valse, bien évidemment, j'avais déjà vu des gens la danser à la télévision, mais ce n'était pas les danses les plus répandues aux États-Unis.

- Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Me dit-il en fixant intensément son regard dans le mien.

- Je ferai mieux de regarder mes pieds, ce serait beaucoup mieux pour vous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de mes pieds. Laissez-vous porter

obéissante, je fis ce qu'il me demandait : je le regardais dans les yeux. L'immensité de ses yeux verts me happa directement et je me sentis à ma place. C'était un peu comme si ses yeux me disaient des choses que ses lèvres ne me disaient pas. J'étais sans doute en train de rêver, mais j'avais totalement le droit de rêver, surtout à deux jours de Noël.

Notre leçon de danse dura deux heures, deux durant lesquelles nous étions dans notre propre bulle et sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Enfin, personne hormis Kate qui fit irruption comme un boulet de canon dans la salle de balle.

- Edward ! Voilà une demie heure que je t'attends.

- Que tu m'attends ? Demanda-t-il en me lâchant brusquement.

- Le déjeuné, chez mes parents !

- oh...

- tu avais oublié, je t'avais dit de ne pas oublier. Dit-elle en l'emmenant dans le couloir, mais j'entendais toujours leurs voix.

- Je suis navré.

- Je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec tes neveux, mais tu sais qu'ils ne restent qu'une semaine, après, tu les verras quoi, une ou deux fois par an ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'attacher.

Je ne pus entendre sa réponse étant donné qu'ils étaient trop loin.

Ses paroles me blessaient, les enfants avaient le droit de s'attacher à leur oncle. Cependant, dans un sens, elle avait raison, enfin, en ce qui me concerne. Je ne devais pas m'attacher de trop à Edward. Il était fiancé et il habitait de l'autre côté de l'Océan, pratiquement à l'autre bout du monde, je devais tout faire pour le sortir de mon esprit, même si c'était plutôt compliqué car mon cœur, une fois n'est pas coutume, semblait prendre le pas sur ma raison.

Afin de me changer les idées, je décidais de passer l'après-midi avec Maddie dans le salon à regarder des films de Noël alors que Cameron trainait avec son grand-père dans ce qui fut le bureau d'Emmett.

- C'est ce que je préfère à Noël. Dis-je après le second film de l'après midi.

- Quoi ? Me demanda Maddie.

- Les films de Noël !

- Moi ce que je préfère, les comédies sentimentales. Dit Edward en se jetant dans le canapé aux côtés de Maddie.

- Je pensais que vous étiez à une repas chez vos beaux-parents.

- J'étais bien trop en retard, nous avons simplement pris le thé.

- C'est mieux que tu sois ici.

- Oh oui, c'est beaucoup mieux d'être ici avec vous deux. Dit-il en souriant.

- Tu veux du chocolat chaud ?

- Non. Je pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas, sinon, je vais me faire disputer par mon père car je ne mangerai plus ce soir.

- Et c'est pas bien de ne pas manger le soir !

- Tu as tout compris princesse.

Il avait dit cela en lui tapotant le nez ce qui la fit sourire.

Lorsque le troisième film débuta, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans le salon, seulement celui des éclats de rire de notre nièce et celui de nos respirations.

Ce troisième film était plus long que prévu, si bien que nous mangeâmes dans le salon, malgré les réticences d'Edward Sr. Un petit pique-nique improvisé, en famille il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde! Durant tout le repas, je sentis les regards d'Edward sur moi, je tentais de ne pas y faire attention, mais j'étais forcée de rougir tant il semblait insistant.

Maddie et Cameron couchés, je regagnais ma chambre en tentant de ne pas trop penser à Edward et à son charme sans commune mesure. Je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre, mais je devais forcément constater que je venais d'en être frappée. Cependant, mes réflexions me menaient au même points que toutes celles que j'avais faites auparavant : Edward Cullen n'était pas quelqu'un pour moi.

Déjà, il était noble, ce que je n'étais pas du tout, ensuite, il avait tout de même dix ans de plus que moi et je ne vois pas pourquoi il souhaiterait passer du temps avec une fille qui était bien plus jeune que lui. Je vivais à Forks et lui ici et enfin, il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et ce n'était pas moi.

Un peignoir de bain au dessus de ma nuisette, je tentais de prendre sur moi et de me dire que je n'avais plus que quelques jours à vivre ici, ensuite, je pourrais me concentrer sur la recherche d'un travail et donc oublier totalement Edward Cullen, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne cet été. Esmé devait avoir remarqué que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme car elle m'avait ramené une tasse de thé accompagnée de cookies que je tentais d'engouffrer pour oublier mon malheur.

Des coups frappés à la porte de manière très discrète me firent penser que Maddie était derrière celle-ci, je l'invitais donc à entrer. Toutefois, je m'étais trompée, ce n'était pas Maddie mais Edward qui était là.

- Edward, que faites-vous ici ? Demandais-je en me levant.

- Et bien, j'ai des choses à vous dire...

- oh... et quelles choses ?

- J'y ai pensé toute l'après-midi. Dit-il en s'installant sur mon lit.

- Et ?

- Et bien... la vérité, c'est que tu m'obsèdes Isabella Swan, depuis que tu as passé la porte du château, je ne fais que penser à toi, tout ce que je fais est en fonction de toi. Et je sais que tu as sans doute autre chose à faire que de fondre devant un homme qui a dix ans de plus que toi, mais je ne pouvais pas garder cela pour moi.

- Mais, et Kate ? Vous êtes fiancé.

- Non, pas encore, et je compte rompre avec elle demain.

- Mais...

- Bella, je vais t'embrasser dans cinq secondes, et si ce n'est toi, il n'y aura personne pour m'en empêcher.

Abasourdie parce que venait de me dire Edward, je tentais de reprendre contact avec la réalité, mais j'en étais dans l'incapacité. Je vis Edward approcher son visage du mien alors que je retenais mon souffle. Même pas cinq secondes plus tard, les lèvres d'Edward étaient sur les miennes et je n'avais jamais rien senti de meilleur. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de paradis. Inconsciemment, mes mains remontèrent dans ses cheveux, là où j'avais si souvent eu de plonger mes doigts et je gémis de plaisir en sentant leur texture. Tout en Edward était parfait, même ses cheveux.

Il me prit sur ses genoux et relâcha un instant mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou, ce qui me fit gémir une nouvelle fois. Nous restâmes quelques instants, juste là, sans parler, juste à se câliner, à sentir la chaleur de l'autre et à se souler de cette dernière. En ayant certainement assez d'être inactif, Edward repris possession de mes lèvres tout en faisant glisser une main sous mes vêtements pour caresser mon ventre avant de remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine. Sous mes fesses, je sentis sa virilité se réveiller, ce qui me fit rougir de plaisir.

Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Edward se leva et nous déposa sur le grand lit de la chambre alors que j'enlevais mon peignoir pour découvrir ma nuisette. Je ne sais pas s'il était surpris ou autre chose, mais il resta quelques secondes inactif, juste à me regarder, me faisant rougir avant de se mettre au dessus de moi et de m'embrasser passionnément.

- si tu veux arrêter, c'est maintenant, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me stopper après.

- Ne t'arrête pas.

J'avais dit cela, malgré tout ce que mon cerveau pouvait me crier. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il prenne possession de mon corps comme il avait déjà pris mon âme. Je fis glisser la main jusqu'à son pantalon pour caresser la bosse qui déformait ce dernier, le faisant ronronner de bonheur. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, nous étions tous les deux nus et sa tête était entre mes jambes.

- Je... Edward, que fais-tu ?

- Aies confiance en moi. Dit-il en donnant un coup de langue sur mon clitoris gonflé.

- Oh putain !

- Ma petite américaine est bien impolie. S'amusa-t-il avant de recommencer son manège.

- Ta faute. Réussis-je simplement à dire alors qu'il introduisit un doigt dans ma fente.

- Tu aimes ça ? Me questionna-t-il avant de mordiller mon clitoris.

- Bordel ! Oui. Encore !

Je perdais totalement pied, je n'étais plus dans la réalité, j'étais dans un autre monde, une autre sphère où seul le plaisir comptait. Si Edward était doué à la valse, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa langue et ses doigts. Quelques mouvements supplémentaires et j'étais ailleurs, je ne parvenais même plus à penser correctement, tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était d'avoir crié le prénom d'Edward qui en ce moment était en train de me caresser tendrement la joue alors que j'avais glissé la main dans ses cheveux, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Mais avant même que je n'y parvienne, Edward entra en moi et je repartis dans cet autre monde. La sensation du pénis d'Edward qui m'emplissait était juste pleinement satisfaisante.

- oh mon Dieu !

- Juste Edward. Me dit-il en souriant avant de commencer à se mouvoir en moi.

- C'est...

- bon. Me répondit-il en continuant son mouvement.

- Non ! Mieux. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Merde, c'est tellement bon d'être en toi. Me dit-il en étant plus brutal dans ses mouvements.

- Oh oui ! Encore !

- Comme ça ?

- Oui ! EDWARD !

J'avais juste crié son prénom alors que je sentais les parois de mon vagin se resserrer autour de son sexe. Jamais je n'avais connu un tel bonheur, une telle félicité. Il fallu à Edward trois ou quatre mouvements supplémentaires pour venir à son tour avant de s'écrouler sur moi. Il déposa sa tête sur ma poitrine et je caresser doucement ses cheveux.

- Je devrai dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas du tout. Me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon sein gauche.

- Désolé ?

- Je n'étais pas venu ici avec l'intention de te faire l'amour, mais... Tu as été trop tentante !

- Je ne m'en plains pas. Dis-je en souriant.

- Tant mieux.

Ce furent les derniers mots que nous échangeâmes avant de nous endormir.

* * *

><p>En me réveillant ce matin, je me retrouvais toute seule, mais avec ce sentiment de bonheur que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. M'habillant en quatrième vitesse, je partis à la recherche des enfants étant donné qu'il était déjà 10h, je me dis qu'ils étaient déjà debout.<p>

Mais en passant devant le bureau du duc, j'entendis la voix d'Edward et je ne pus qu'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, et j'aurai sans doute puni Maddie si je l'avais surprise en train de le faire, mais j'avais besoin d'entendre la voix de l'homme avec qui j'avais passé la nuit.

- C'est une bonne idée ce bal.

- Oui, je suis assez fier de moi, par contre, j'ai encore quelques doutes quant à la liste des invités.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, avec elle, regarde, elle n'a aucun titre et aucune classe. Je ne sais pas si nous devrions l'inviter.

- Il est trop tard.

- Tu as raison, de plus, nous ne pouvons faire autrement.

Je n'en écoutais pas davantage, j'étais certaine qu'ils parlaient de moi, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. J'étais celle qui ne faisait pas parti de la famille et j'étais sure qu'Edward regrettait déjà notre nuit.

C'est en larmes que je remontais dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici une journée de plus et je décidais donc que je ne participerai pas au bal de ce soir.

- Bella ! Vint me chercher Esmé en courant.

- Oui ? Demandais-je en essayant de cacher mes larmes.

- Alice a eu un problème avec votre robe.

- Un problème ?

- Oui, venez.

Je la suivais donc à toute vitesse dans le château pour retrouver Alice, ainsi que Jasper et Carlisle autour de ma robe.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- je... le fer était trop chaud, et je n'ai pas fait attention. Dit-elle en me montrant ma robe avec un immense trou au milieu.

- C'est... je... ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je en essayant de sourire.

- Nous allons vous en trouver une autre.

- Mais tous les magasins sont fermés. Dit Carlisle avec pragmatisme.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Je ne voulais pas leur dire que je ne comptais pas venir au bal, mais ce trou dans la robe n'était qu'une confirmation quant au fait que je ne devais pas aller au bal, que ça ne servait à rien.

Vers 18h, Cameron pénétra dans ma chambre.

- Tu peux m'aider à faire mon nœud de cravate ?

- Bien sur. Viens là. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit.

- Tu n'es pas habillée. Dit-il en m'observant.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- je... je ne viens pas. Je vais rentrer.

- Quoi ? Et nous laisser ici.

- Oui, pour les fêtes, après, vous reviendrez.

- Mais tu ne vas pas fêter nouvel an toute seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'aurai du temps pour trouver un nouveau travail, et lorsque vous reviendrez, tout sera comme avant. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Tatie, regarde. Me dit Maddie en entrant dans la chambre dans sa magnifique petite robe.

- Oh ma princesse, tu es si belle ! Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Me demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite moue.

- Non ma chérie.

- Papi et tonton vont être déçus !

- Et bien, tu leur feras un gros bisou de ma part, pendant la soirée d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Allez, venez là et faites-moi un énorme câlin, on se retrouve dans une semaine.

- Oui !

- je vous aime les enfants !

- Nous aussi.

Ils m'avaient dit cela en quittant ma chambre, non sans me faire un signe de la main.

À présent, tout le monde devait être là, dans le château et je pourrais donc m'échapper, sans que personne ne le remarque. J'avais appelé un taxi qui pourrait me conduire à la gare qui ensuite m'emmènerait là où il y avait un aéroport. Malheureusement pour moi, une fois à la gare, il me fallait attendre une demie-heure avant qu'un train arrive. Il n'y avait pas d'abris, il faisait froid et j'en avais vraiment marre. Je voulais retrouver ma petite maison, loin de toute cette neige, loin de cette Écosse, mais surtout loin de l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Je savais qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps avant de m'en remettre. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais une fois à Forks, je comptais bien sortir un pot de glace et me goinfrer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, je voulais aussi m'affaler dans mon lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Bref, je souhaitais faire tout ce qu'une jeune fille délaissée ferait si elle n'avait pas deux enfants à charge.

- Bella ! Cria une voix derrière moi.

- Esmé ? Mais... que faites-vous ici ?

- je... vous avez oublié quelque chose dans la voiture.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Venez.

Interloquée, je la suivis jusque dans le véhicule où se trouvaient Carlisle au volant, Jasper et Alice à l'arrière.

- Vous avez oublié votre robe.

- Oh ! Merci, c'est gentil de votre part.

- Vous ne la regardez pas ? Me demanda Alice en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, j'ai mon train et...

- regardez ! M'interrompis Jasper.

- Bien. Dis-je ne ouvrant la housse pour en sortir une magnifique robe bleue, avec des strass, qui n'était définitivement pas celle que j'avais en arrivant ici.

- Mais...

- vous avez besoin d'une robe digne de ce nom pour Noël.

- Mais... je ne vais pas au bal, je rentre.

- S'il vous plait, nous nous sommes cotises pour vous acheter cette robe. Me dit Alice en me faisant la moue.

- je...

- allez !

- bien.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de dire oui, mais en à peine dix secondes, nous étions de nouveau sur la route qui me conduisait au château. Je ne savais pas si cela était réellement une bonne idée, mais il était trop tard à présent.

Il fallu à Esmé et Alice une demie-heure pour me rendre à peu près présentable. Mais elles y étaient arrivée, et c'est en catimini que je fis mon entrée dans la salle de bal où tout le monde était déjà là. Je restais dans un coin, ne souhaitant pas me mélanger à la foule.

- Je te trouve enfin ! Me dit-Edward en souriant.

- je... oui.

- J'ai cru que tu étais partie.

- J'étais partie...

- pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je vous ai entendu avec votre père. Je savais que vous n'aviez pas envie de me voir ici comme je n'avais pas de titre.

- Oh Bella, nous ne parlions pas de toi, Honey.

- Edward...

- non, je te jure, nous parlions de Tanya Dénali, regarde ! Dit-il en me montrant une jeune femme qui visiblement n'avait aucune manière et râlait contre tous les domestiques.

- je...vraiment ?

- Bien sur ! Tu pensais qu'après cette nuit... ?

- J'ai pensé que tu avais réfléchi et que tu préférais être avec Kate.

- Mon ange... pas du tout, tu es mon plus beau cadeau de Noël. Dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

- Et Kate.

- J'ai rompu avec elle il y a une heure.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. À présent dansons.

Il avait dit cela en me prenant la main avant de m'emmener sur la piste de danse. Une nouvelle fois, une bulle se créa autour de nous, je ne réfléchis à rien du tout. C'était juste Edward et moi. À tel point que je me demandais comment j'avais pu penser qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé. Surtout, comment j'avais pu penser passer mon réveillon de Noël dans un avions alors que j'étais en famille ici.

Nous étions tellement dans notre bulle, que je n'avais même pas remarqué l'agitation qui se formait autour de nous. Une fois la valse terminée, nous vîmes Kate et ses parents s'adresser au duc.

- Monsieur le Duc, comment pouvez-vous laisser faire cela ?

- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il alors que je m'approchais de ces derniers.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur mademoiselle Swan, et bien figurez-vous qu'elle n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

- Pardon ?

- Elle est ici rien que pour votre argent ! Et vos titre ! Elle n'a aucun travail, et en plus, elle n'élève pas bien les enfants. Cameron vole et la petite a une addiction aux bonbons.

- Kate. Dit vivement le duc.

- Non, elle a raison.

- Bella. Me dit Edward en me prenant la taille.

- Non, vous avez le droit de savoir ce qu'est ma vie.

- Oui, écoutons là... dit Kate avec un sourire suffisant.

- Je n'ai pas de travail, juste parce que mon ancien patron me faisait des avances et que je l'ai envoyé paître, mais j'ai pour projet de retrouver un nouveau travail dès que nous retournerons à Forks. Quant au enfants, oui, Cameron a volé, mais nous avons réglé cette affaire quant à la passion de Maddie pour les bonbons, et bien, nous tentons de réduire sa consommation.

- Oui, vous tentez...

- Kate, vous avez trente ans et vous n'avez pas d'enfants, je n'ai que 22 ans et j'ai un adolescent et une petite enfant, je ne suis pas une mère parfaite, mais je fais de mon mieux, et je pense que les enfants ne s'en plaignent pas trop pour le moment.

- Edward, vous n'allez pas la laisser insulter notre fille comme cela. Dirent les parents de Kate au duc.

- Et bien... en ce qui concerne sa manière d'élever mes petits-enfants, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, comme elle l'a dit, elle n'a que 22 ans, et elle fait bien mieux que ce que j'ai pu faire durant toutes ces années. Dit-il en jetant un regard entendu à Edward.

- Mais...

- quant à sa situation, elle n'a peut-être plus d'emploi, mais vous Kate, vous n'avez jamais travaillé de votre vie, je pense donc Mlle Swan a plus de mérite que vous n'en aurez jamais.

Il avait dit cela avant de voir toute la famille de Kate s'en aller alors que les autres invités restaient et continuaient de fêter Noël comme il se devait.

- Monsieur, c'est l'heure. Dit Carlisle au duc.

- Oh ! Merveilleux. Les enfants, il y a une surprise au salon. Répondit ce dernier.

- Une surprise ? Demanda Maddie avant de courir vers le salon, nous sur ses talons.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et en découvrant le Père-Noël.

- Tu vois Maddie, je t'avais dit n'importe quoi, il existe vraiment.

- Oh oui ! on peut aller le voir ? Demanda ma petite princesse.

- Évidemment, nous sommes en famille, il ne manque plus personne. Dit le duc en les suivant.

- C'est un beau tableau. Me dit Edward en collant mon dos contre son torse.

- Le plus beau de tous. Dis-je en souriant.

- Dis, tu as pensé à mon cadeau de Noël ?

- Et bien... non, et toi ? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Pour voir mon cadeau, il faudra attendre ce soir, dans ma chambre.

- Classe. Dis-je en riant. Mais toi, que veux-tu ?

- Et bien... tu n'as plus de travail à Forks ?

- Non...

- plus de famille, plus d'amis … ?

- non. ?

- Et bien, je me disais que si tu le souhaitais, tu pourrais rester ici, genre... pour toujours. Dit-il nerveusement.

- Pour toujours ? Genre... toujours, toujours, toujours ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Oui. Ce serait bien.

- Bien ?

- Génial. Me dit-il avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres.

- Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël.

- C'est le plus beau de tous. Me répondit-il avant de m'emmener rejoindre les enfants et le duc.


End file.
